Forbidden Love?
by Hayato Arisato
Summary: Souji dan Naoto harusnya dari keluarga yg bermusuhan. Ternyata mereka bertemu dan saling mencintai. SouNao, MinaYuka, JunChido, RyoKao more pairings later. Genre : War/Romance. Chapter 6 Update! THE TRUTH AND THE BATTLE! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Forbidden Love?**

**By : Hayato Arisato**

**Warning : AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, Character Death**

**Disclaimer : P3 dan P4 punya ATLUS, FFn ini punya saya**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue ~An Unacceptable Love~**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah yang terjadi di sebuah kota yang bernama Iwatodai di sebuah negara yang dikenal sebagai Yasoinaba. Kisah tentang seorang wanita berambut biru pendek yang selalu memakai topi yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya. Ia bernama Naoto. Ia selalu memakai pakaian laki-laki walau dia perempuan karena disuruh pamannya. Ia tinggal dengan pamannya karena, orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia (semoga mereka beristirahat dengan tenang).

Ia mempunyai identitas lain, yaitu Blue Prince—Pangeran Biru. Blue Prince adalah seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan penduduk negara Yasoinaba dari kekejaman Raja Adachi Seta, raja kejam yang berkuasa di Yasoinaba. Ia memiliki banyak prajurit tangguh yang selalu patuh padanya. Walau begitu, Blue Prince selalu dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan keahliannya yang diajarkan oleh seseorang. Saat ia menjadi Blue Prince, ia memakai topeng, membawa pistol dan pedang untuk melawan para prajurit dan ia juga membawa grappling hook dengan magnet yang sangat kuat untuk melewati atap. Ia cukup jago akrobatik. Ia dijadikan buronan dengan hadiah 300 juta rupiah. Tak ada yang tahu wajah Blue Prince (Naoto) ini di balik topeng.

Dulu di saat pemerintahan Raja Johei Shirogane, kota Yasoinaba adalah kota yang damai dan tenteram karena kebijaksanaan Raja Shirogane. Tapi 13 tahun yang lalu, tentara keluarga Seta menyerang istana Shirogane, Paradies Palast di Yasoinaba dan membunuh semua anggota keluarga Shirogane dengan kejam. Hanya seorang putra dan dua orang putri keluarga Shirogane yang berhasil lolos. Masyarakat umum dibohongi, bahwa sang Adachi Seta dianggap sebagai pahlawan yang telah berhasil membunuh raja kejam Shirogane. Kalau kau mengatakan kebenarannya di masyarakat umum, kau pasti sudah berada di akhirat dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

Awan putih bergerak dengan santainya di langit, sementara matahari bersinar dengan terang. Panas matahari yang menyengat itu tidak dapat menghentikan aktivitas sehari-hari penduduk negara Yasoinaba.

Di sebuah menara yang berada di istana megah Darkastle, istana tempat berkuasanya Raja Seta, berdirilah sebuah pemuda berambut abu-abu berbentuk seperti mangkok yang biasa kau pakai untuk makan mie. Namanya Souji Seta. Dia adalah seorang pangeran dan ksatria yang hebat. Wajahnya terbilang cukup tampan. Tak heran, banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, Souji tidak menggubris 'tembakan' para wanita itu. Ia hanya menolak dengan sopan. Padahal dulu, ia sempat pernah jatuh cinta pada ratu kerajaan Technos, sebuah kerajaan tetangga yang bernama Yukiko Amagi yang cantik dan elegan. Souji memakai baju yang bagus. Sebuah jubah kerajaan berwarna hitam dengan gambar sebuah naga biru. Ia membawa sebilah pedang di sarung pedangnya terikat di pinggangnya.

Angin berhembus dengan sejuk di sana seolah membelai tubuhmu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Souji menatap ke langit sambil menikmati belaian angin yang bertiup. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang agak acak-acakan datang menyapa Souji. Ia memakai blazer hitam yang dikancing dan sebuah pedang dalam sarungnya terikat di pinggangnya.

"Halo tuan muda Seta!" kata pemuda itu. Souji menoleh dan tersenyum hangat kepada best friend-nya itu.

"Yosuke, kau jangan memanggilku dengan kata-kata sok hormat begitu. Ada apa?" tanya Souji. Yosuke Hanamura tersenyum.

Yosuke adalah teman terbaik Souji dari kecil. Sampai-sampai mereka hampir selalu bersama tiap hari. Makanya ada perkataan ; di mana ada pangeran Souji pasti di situ ada Kolonel Hanamura. Yosuke adalah seorang kolonel muda yang kuat dan ceria. Ia pernah beberapa kali membendung pasukan musuh yang menyerang kerajaan itu karena menginginkan negara yang makmur dan kaya itu selain Technos dan Heavenell. Walau begitu, ia kurang sukses dalam percintaan.

"Hehehe... Kau dicariin raja Adachi, tuh?" kata Yosuke.

"Ada apa, sih?" kata Souji mengeluh dengan wajahnya masih tetap tenang.

"Entahlah. Masalah biasa kali." jawab Yosuke.

"Baiklah." Souji beranjak pergi turun dari menara ke arah istana untuk menghadap ayahnya, raja Adachi.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar tidur, sang gadis berambut biru masih tenggelam di dalam lautan bawah sadarnya. Padahal matahari sudah menunjukkan wajahnya. Seorang wanita berambut coklat bob dengan pakaian maid (wow!) memasuki kamar tidurnya dengan membawa pel.

"Naoto-kun!" kata wanita itu sambil menggoyangkan badan kecil wanita berambut biru itu. Berusaha membangungkannya.

"Uhh... Ada apa, Chie-san?" tanya Naoto dengan mudahnya bangun dari tidurnya, walau dengan mata mengantuk dan terus menguap.

"Sudah pagi, lho. Ayo bangun. Masa besok sudah 16 tahun masih bangun siang." kata Chie Satonaka.

"Oke, oke. Aku bangun..." Naoto segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia memakai kemeja hitam dan topi biru kesayangannya.

Ia bertanya pada Chie yang sedang membersihkan kamar itu. "Sarapan sudah siap?"

"Sudah. Yukari-san yang menyiapkannya." jawab Chie.

Naoto langsung turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Rumah (yang lebih tepatnya sebuah mansion) keluarga Sanada. Rumah itu sangat besar dan mempunyai banyak ruangan. Saking luasnya, jika kau tidak pernah ke rumah ini sebelumnya, dijamin bakal tersesat. Di bawah, ia menemui seorang pria berambut putih yang merupakan pamannya yang bernama Akihiko Sanada.

"Pagi, Naoto!" kata Akihiko.

"Pagi, Akihiko-san! Sarapan udah siap?"

"Sudah. Tuh di meja."

Di meja sudah tersedia banyak makanan, seperti nasi goreng, mie goreng, ayam goreng, dan sebagainya yang kelihatannya enak.

Setelah sarapan, Naoto pergi beranjak ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti oleh suara panik seorang bocah berambut coklat susu.

"Naoto-san! Gawat!" kata Ken Amada.

"Ada apa, Ken-kun?" tanya Naoto kebingungan.

"Kanji-san tidak bayar pajak dan akan dihukum mati!" kata Ken.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Naoto berlari dengan cepat ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah pedang tipis yang ringan, pistol, topeng, dan grappling hook-nya lalu memakai jubah birunya. Setelah itu, melompat keluar dari jendela.

* * *

Di sebuah sudut kota, ada 3 orang pria dan penduduk-penduduk yang menonton. Pria pertama berambut silver panjang dan hanya memakai celana panjang saja. Pria kedua berambut biru pendek, berkacamata, dan memakai pakaian berwarna hijau. Pria ketiga berambut silver dan hanya memakai kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak.

"Sudah berapa kali kau tidak membayar pajakmu, Tatsumi?" kata sang pria berambut silver panjang menodongkan revolver-nya ke arah pemuda berambut silver.

"Menurut raja Adachi, orang yang tidak bayar pajak 2 tahun akan dihukum mati... Pengawal bawa dia!" kata sang pria berkacamata.

**Chapter 1 End

* * *

**

Hahaha! Ketemu lagi dengan saya **Hayato Arisato. **Entah kenapa saya tahu-tahu menulis ide ini langsung. Karena ini masih Chapter 1, seperti biasa akan pendek. Ini fic AU pertama saya. Saya mohon Review-nya ya! Anonymous juga boleh lho.

Di sini mengambil setting di kerajaan jaman dahulu.

**Next on Forbidden Love?**

**Chapter 2 : Love in First Sight**

**Regards, Hayato Arisato**


	2. Love

**Forbidden Love?**

**By : Hayato Arisato**

**Warning : AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, Character Death**

**Disclaimer : P3 dan P4 punya ATLUS, FFn ini punya saya**

**Chapter 2 : Love ~Cinta pada Pandangan Pertama~  
**

Di saat Matahari sudah berada di atas dan memancarkan sinarnya yang terang, seorang pemuda—yang sebenarnya seorang perempuan bertopeng ala Zoro memakai jubah biru, dan membawa pedang, pistol, dan _grappling hook _berlompat-lompat antar gedung yang berwarna abu-abu—atau mungkin memang tidak dicat. Akhirnya, ia sampai tempat tujuannya.

"Tatsumi-san!" Ia mendarat dari atas sebuah bangunan dan mendarat dengan kerennya (?) di tanah. Segera ia mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk mencoba mengusir pasukan-pasukan itu dari sana.

"Wah, wah, wah, kita kedatangan 300 Juta Rupiah nih! Tak kusangka si buronan _Blue Prince _mau datang ke sini. Hahahahaha!" kata seorang pria berambut silver panjang yang tertawa seperti orang gila. Matanya tertuju pada pendatang baru yang buronan berharga 300 Juta.

"Kau benar. Kita bisa kaya nih, Takaya." kata temannya yang bernama Jin dan berkacamata. Terhias senyum licik di wajahnya.

Naoto menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat kepada beberapa pasukan yang menahan Kanji. Mereka tak bisa melawan karena kecepatan gerakan Naoto dan tebasan pedangnya. Kanji dapat bebas bergerak. Ia mencoba menyerang pasukan-pasukan di sekitarnya dengan pukulannya.

"Thanks N—maksudku _Blue Prince! _Heaa!" Kanji memukuli pasukan yang berada di dekatnya. Beberapa pasukan pingsan dan ada yang terinjak-injak pasukan lain yang berusaha kabur. Sementara, penduduk di sekitar menonton adegan tersebut.

"Sama-sama, Tatsumi-san" Naoto tersenyum ke arah Kanji. Entah kenapa, wajah Kanji memerah.

DOR!

Suara tembakan menghentikan gerakan-gerakan pasukan-pasukan tersebut, Naoto, dan Kanji. Ternyata, Takaya yang menembak. Ia berkata, "Mereka milik kami! Serahkan padaku! Akan kuberikan mereka kepada Raja Adachi."

Pasukan-pasukan itu mengangguk. Takaya menembak Naoto dengan pistolnya. Naoto dapat menghindarinya dengan gaya ala Matrix. Naoto membalas serangan itu dengan mendekati Takaya dan menebaskan pedangnya. Takaya juga dapat menghindarinya. Kejadian itu terus berulang. Sampai akhirnya Takaya habis kesabarannya.

"Sulit juga menjatuhkanmu _Blue Prince_. Kalau begitu terpaksa kupakai cara ini..." aura biru muncul di sekitar Takaya. Naoto merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ia segera mewaspadai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

´Apakah itu sihir?´ pikir Naoto.

"Makanlah ini! HYPNOS!" muncul sebuah bunyi aneh seperti kaca yang pecah. Lalu, datanglah sesosok makhluk menyeramkan dengan sayap hitam muncul di atas Takaya. Makhluk itu menyerang Naoto dengan sihir angin.

"NAOTO!" teriak Kanji menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Sementara, Takaya tertawa seperti orang gila. Naoto tidak dapat menghindari serangan itu. Saat serangan itu hanya berjarak 1 meter darinya, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok makhluk aneh berambut putih yang menyandang harpa di punggungnya. Makhluk itu menahan sihir angin tersebut dan membalasnya dengan menembakkan sihir api ke arah Takaya dan Jin yang sedang menonton kejadian itu.

"Argh!" serangan yang tiba-tiba itu mengenai mereka. Anehnya mereka tidak terbakar. Hanya terluka saja. Mungkin karena kekuatan sihir dari ´makhluk´ yang dipanggil Takaya tersebut.

"Ugh! Siapa itu?" Takaya menengok mencari-cari pemanggil makhluk penyandanh harpa tersebut.

"Di sini!" seorang pria berpakaian tertutup (berjubah dan bertudung) berdiri di atas sebuah bangunan. Ia segera melompat dari atas sana dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau punya Persona?" tanya Takaya kepada pria misterius tersebut. Naoto dan Kanji berpandangan tidak mengerti apa arti kata ´Persona´ tersebut. Mungkin, itu sebutan untuk makhluk yang Takaya dan pria itu panggil.

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabnya, kan?" kata pria itu. Sebuah senyum terhias di bibirnya yang tidak terhalangi tudung yang dipakainya.

"Takaya, sudah sore. Nanti, Chidori bakal marah lagi kalau kita pulang malam. Kita akan tangkap mereka besok saja." saran Jin.

"Tidak sebelum aku menangkap Tatsumi, _Blue Prince, _dan tikus tak dikenal itu!" kata Takaya dengan nada marah. Ia mendelik ke arah pria bertudung tersebut. Pria itu tidak peduli atas pandangan benci dari sang pria berambut silver panjang itu.

"Kau ingin dilayani ya? Sayang sekali, aku tidak punya waktu. Sampai kita bertemu lagi!" pria itu melempar bom asap membuat Takaya, Jin, pasukan-pasukan di sana, dan penduduk di sekitarnya terbatuk-batuk. Setelah asap itu menghilang sosok pria itu, Kanji, dan Naoto sudah menghilang.

"Grr! Awas kalian! Lain kali, akan kutangkap dan kujebloskan ke penjara." teriak Takaya marah.

_Sementara itu..._

Sang pria bertudung tadi sudah berada di sebuah gang yang terpencil sambil bersama Naoto dan Kanji.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, tuan." kata Naoto sambil tersenyum kepada penyelamatnya itu.

"Sama-sama." ia membalasnya dengan senyuman juga.

"Jika tidak apa-apa boleh aku bertanya tentang sesuatu yang disebut Persona ini?" tanya Naoto dengan sopan dan nada ingin tahu kepada pria ini.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan. Persona itu adalah makhluk yang merupakan refleksi jiwa dan pikiranmu. Hanya beberapa orang yang dapat memanggilnya. Hmm... Kalian mungkin suatu hari nanti dapat memanggil Persona kalian suatu hari ini." jelas pria tersebut sambil memandangi Naoto dan Kanji.

"Dan siapa namamu?" tanya Kanji.

Pria itu membuka tudungnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang cukup tampan dengan bola mata abu-abu dengan rambut biru bergaya emo. Ia menjawab, "Namaku Minato. Sampai jumpa!" setelah mengatakan itu ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naoto dan Kanji. Anehnya, Naoto merasa wajah pria itu—Minato sangat familiar di benaknya.

"Ayo! Kita pulang Naoto!" ajak Kanji. Sang perempuan bertopeng itu mengangguk. ´_Fuh... Ternyata Minato-san masih hidup. Aku harus melaporkannya kepada Akihiko-san._´ pikir Kanji.

_Di sebuah tempat..._

Di sebuah gubuk tak bertuan ada seorang perempuan berambut merah-coklat dengan jepitan berbentuk ´XXII´ di rambutnya. Wajahnya yang manis dan cantik mungkin dapat menarik perhatian cowok di sekitarnya. Ia sepertinya sedang memasak sesuatu. Di depan gubuk itu datanglah Minato di pintu depan gubuk itu. Minato segera memasuki gubuk tersebut dan melepas jubahnya. Perempuan di dalam gubuk itu menyadari kedatangan pria tersebut dan menyambutnya.

" Selamat datang, nii-san! Kamu pergi ke mana aja sih?" tanya perempuan itu yang ternyata adik Minato. Ada nada khawatir di pertanyaannya itu.

"Aku pergi mencari informasi di Yasoinaba, Kaori, adikku tersayang. Ternyata, keluarga Sanada, Kirijo, Takeba, Satonaka, Tatsumi, Iori, Hanamura, Amagi, dan adik kitapun diasuh oleh keluarga Sanada." jawan Minato.

"Wah untung saja kita menemukannya. Fuh... Ayo kita ke sana." kata Kaori senang.

"Nanti saja. Aku lapar. Ada makanan gak?" tanya Minato. Terdengar bunyi yang menandakan perut Minato butuh diisi.

"Hehehe... Untung ada nasi goreng. Nii-san, kira-kira kapan ya kita dapat menggulingkan keluarga Seta?" tanya Kaori.

"Entahlah. Kita kalah jumlah. Tambah lagi ada pengguna Persona yang hebat di sana, seperti Takaya Sakaki, Jin Shirato, Ryoji Mochizuki, dan yang paling kuat Adachi Seta dan anaknya, Souji Seta." jelas Minato.

"Lagipula kenapa sih seluruh keluarga kita—keluarga Shirogane harus mereka bunuh semuanya?" tanya Kaori.

"Itu karena mereka iri akan kesejahteraan Yasoinaba pada saat pemerintahan Johei Shirogane—ayah kita. Udah ah pertanyaannya nanti saja. Aku lapar tahu!" jelas Minato.

"Oke oke!" jawab Kaori.

_Sementara sang gadis..._

"Naoto kau mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Akihiko yang sudah seperti ayahnya.

"Aku ingin pergi melihat bunga di dekat sini. Bunganya bagus-bagus, lho!" jawab Naoto.

"Oh yasudah. Pulang sebelum makan malam, ya?" perintah Akihiko.

"Baik, Akihiko-san." jawab Naoto sambil mengangguk. Ia segera keluar dari rumah keluarga Sanada untuk menuju ke taman bunga yang ia tuju. Naoto sudah sampai di taman bunga yang dituju. Taman bunga itu sangatlah indah. Karena, berbagai macam bunga tumbuh di sana. Jadi, taman bunga itu dihiasi berbagai macam warna yang indah.

"Tak kusangka di sini ternyata ada taman bunga seindah ini." ternyata di sana ada seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu mangkok yang baru saja datang. Ia sepertinya takjub kepada taman bunga yang baru ditemuinya itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia bertemu Naoto. Mereka sama-sama terkejut dan berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya mereka saling mencintai pada pandangan pertama. Takdir yang kejam menunggu mereka di cinta yang mungkin terlarang.

**Chapter 2 End**

**

* * *

**

Terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah membaca fic abal dan gak bermutu ini.

**Special Thanks to :**

**- naotoshirogane-chan**

**- kyriell atau Zero-san**

**- **and** MelZzZ**

atas Review-nya yang sangat berharga.

**Best Regards, Dark Hayato Arisato**


	3. The Meeting 1

**Forbiden Love?**

**By : Dark Hayato Arisato**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Character Death, **gaje, abal, dsb.

**Disclaimer : P3 and P4 belongs to ATLUS. I just have this fanfiction**

**Chapter 3 : The Meeting ~Cinta Terlarang Pertama~  
**

Naoto dan Souji saling berpandangan untuk beberapa waktu. Entah kenapa, pandangan mereka tidak ingin lepas dari wajah masing-masing. Akhirnya Souji angkat bicara.

"Ng... Maaf nona boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya Souji dengan sopan. Ia masih memperhatikan Naoto.

"Ah namaku... Naoto. Ng... Eh... Selamat tinggal!" Naoto segera berlari dari padang bunga yang berwarna-warni tersebut sesudah mengatakan itu. Wajahnya kemerah-merahan.

"Ng... Tunggu!" kata Souji berusaha mengejar Naoto. Terlambat, Naoto yang sudah cepat larinya karena pengalamannya saat menjadi Blue Prince dan Souji yang agak lelah sudah jauh tidak terkejar.

"Naoto, ya? Nama yang mirip laki-laki. Tapi, dia manis. Mungkin saja aku dapat menemuinya di sini pada saat yang sama. Lebih baik aku pulang. Daripada nanti dimarahi Otou-san lagi." gumam Souji. Ia segera berbalik badan dan menaiki sebuah kuda berwarna silver.

"Ayo Zanagi, kita pulang!" seru Souji kepada kuda itu. Kuda itu akhirnya berjalan mengantarkan Pangeran Souji ke istananya. Kuda itu berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Sementara, Naoto berhenti berlari. Sadar, si pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tidak mengejarnya. Naoto akhirnya berjalan ke rumahnya setelah melihat Matahari sudah akan tenggelam di barat.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah, ia membuka pintu kayu itu dan memasuki rumah. Di ruang tamu, duduklah seorang wanita elegan berambut merah panjang di sofa hijau yang empuk. Ia menyambut kedatangan Naoto.

"Selamat datang Naoto. Makan malam sudah siap." kata wanita berambut merah panjang itu. Ia melihat ke luar jendela.

"Begitu, ya? Apakah Mitsuru-san sudah makan?" tanya Naoto ke wanita itu. Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Belum. Karena, tepat saat makan malam sudah siap, aku ingin beranjak untuk makan, kau sudah di depan pintu. Ayo makan! Hari ini yang masak Yamagishi. Sekarang dia sudah lebih enak masakannya." kata Mitsuru.

"Baiklah." Naoto berjalan ke meja makan dengan enggan. Karena saat pertama kali Fuuka memasak, masakannya sangatlah mematikan-sangat tidak enak. Seperti, asal mencampur bahan atau mungkin minyak yang tertukar dengan sabun cuci piring sampai membuat Ken harus dirawat selama beberapa hari (Ken yang mencoba makanan yang terlihat enak itu duluan). Jadi, ia agak takut untuk mencoba walau Mitsuru sudah menyatakan tidak apa-apa.

Sementara di istana, sang pangeran sambil berjalan terus memikirkan gadis yang ia temui di taman bunga tersebut di koridor istana yang dialasi oleh karpet merah panjang dengan warna keemasan di pinggirnya. Dindingnya berwarna biru muda. Di beberapa sudut koridor, terdapat baju zirah berwarna perak yang berdiri dengan gagahnya membawa tombak di tangan kanan dan jendela yang cukup besar dengan tirai berwarna perak. Sementara, seorang laki-laki berambut seperti ekor burung gagak dengan tahi lalat kecil di wajahnya datang dari arah depan sang pangeran. Langkahnya santai. Laki-laki itu menyadari adanya keberadaan Souji. Ia sadar ada sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Ada apa, Souji sepupuku? Kau terlihat sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu." tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok, Ryoji-san. Ini urusanku pribadi. Tolong jangan ikut campur." kata Souji sambil menoleh ke arah sepupunya, Ryoji Mochizuki. Ia berhenti berjalan, Ryoji juga. Ryoji memperhatikan wajah Souji yang sepertinya terpesona akan sesuatu. Ryoji entah kenapa tersenyum jahil.

"Ah jangan-jangan sepupuku yang pangeran ini lagi jatuh cinta nih! Bener, gak?" kata Ryoji sambil tersenyum dan tertawa jahil. Ia memandang Souji.

Souji menghela napas dan menjawab "Iya, iya!"

"Wah wah wah ternyata benar Souji sepupuku sedang jatuh cinta. Siapa dia? Siapa namanya?" tanya Ryoji cekikikan.

"Naoto" jawab Souji padat, singkat, dan jelas. Mendengar nama itu, entah kenapa Ryoji tampak terkejut.

Hening sesaat.

"Ada apa, Ryoji-san?" tanya Souji menyadarkan Ryoji dari lamunannya. Souji tampak bingung melihat Ryoji terkejut mendengar nama wanita itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Nama yang mirip lelaki, ya? Tapi, apakah ia manis?" pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab karena kedatangan sahabat karib sang pangeran.

"Souji! Akhirnya kumenemukanmu. Kau di sini, ya? Lagi ngapain?" tanya Yosuke kepada sang pangeran berambut abu-abu itu. Souji menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya sedang berbicara dengan Ryoji-san." jawab Souji. Ryoji menatap Yosuke dan sesuatu muncul di pikirannya.

"Ah, Yosuke, kau muncul pada saat yang tepat. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." kata Ryoji memanggil Yosuke sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa sih? Ya sudah ya Souji tunggu aku di menara. Aku akan ke sana." kata Yosuke. Souji mengangguk. Souji berjalan menuju menara di dekat istananya. Sedangkan, Yosuke dan Ryoji berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sampai akhirnya di suatu sudut, mereka berhenti berjalan. Yosuke angkat bicara, "Ada apa kau ingin berbicara hanya denganku, sepupu jauhku, Kyouji Kuzunoha ke-2?" tanya Yosuke ingin tahu. Pandangannya beranjak ke jendela yang menunjukkan keadaan di luar istana dan langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang kecil berkelap-kelip yang indah dan cahaya bulan purnama.

"Aku hanya menyampaikanmu sebuah kabar, Geirin ke-19. Kabar bahwa, Putri Naoto Shirogane, Pangeran Minato Shirogane, dan Putri Kaori Shirogane masih hidup, lalu..."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Yosuke ingin tahu. Raut mukanya serius. Ia mulai memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

"Sepupuku sekaligus sahabat karibmu jatuh cinta pada Putri Naoto." jawab Ryoji sambil tertawa kecil. Ia juga memperhatikan bulan purnama dari jendela.

Yosuke terkejut. "Benarkah? Berarti cinta itu bisa disebut cinta terlarang. Pangeran Seta mencintai Putri Shirogane?"

"Yosuke, cinta itu tidak pandang bulu. Cinta bisa menggabungkan 2 orang dari pihak yang bermusuhan. Tidak peduli siapa mereka, Mengerti?"

"Yes, sir. Tapi, akankah mereka bertiga, anak keluarga Shirogane dapat menjatuhkan kekuasaan Raja Adachi?" tanya Yosuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, cepat atau lambat keadilan akan turun ke Yasoinaba. Semoga keluarga Shirogane menang. Tapi, kalau tidak salah Pangeran Minato Shirogane itu Raidou Kuzunoha ke-15, bukan?"

"Ya, dialah Raidou Kuzunoha. Tapi, aku masih ragu dengan masalah cinta Souji dan Naoto."

"Ya, aku tahu. Sebuah cinta yang sulit. Yang mungkin saja... Tak akan pernah terwujud..." Ryoji memandang ke bawah. "Kalau begitu, kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi. Sampai ketemu lagi, Kolonel Yosuke." Ryoji tersenyum simpul dan akhirnya berjalan kembali ke rumahnya di dekat istana. Ryoji dapat bebas keluar masuk istana karena, ia kerabat keluarga Seta. Sedangkan Yosuke, ia teman sang pangeran, Souji Seta. Tak ada yang sanggup melarangnya ditambah lagi pangkatnya sebagai Kolonel.

Di rumah besar keluarga Sanada, Naoto menghabiskan nasi goreng yang dihidangkan dan sepertinya lezat. Di sana juga ada Akihiko, Mitsuru, Fuuka, Yukari, Aigis, Chie, Kanji, Ken, dan Shinjiro. "Terima kasih atas makanannya!"

"Sama-sama. Naoto-kun, apakah makanan masakanku enak?" tanya sang wanita pemalu berambut hijau lumut, Fuuka. Wajahnya seperti mengharapkan jawaban 'ya'.

"Tentu saja, Fuuka-san. Malah, lebih enak dari masakan Onee-chan dan Aigis-san."

Naoto sangat menghormati dan dekat dengan seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan heart choker di lehernya yang bernama Yukari Takeba. Hubungan mereka seperti kakak beradik. Maka, Naoto memanggilnya 'Onee-chan'.

"Terima kasih." kata Fuuka.

"Beneran lho, makanan buatanmu sekarang sangat enak!" puji Yukari.

"Terima kasih!" kata sang gadis pemalu itu.

"Wah makan malam sudah siap belum?" tanya seorang pria berjenggot memakai topi yang bernama Junpei Iori. Ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Wah, Stupei! Kau masuk dari mana?" tanya Yukari.

"Tidak sopan! Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku kecoa!"

"Emang lu kecoa. Kecoa dengan jenggot kambing."

Adu mulut akhirnya terjadi antara Junpei dan Yukari. Naoto dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat pertengkaran konyol ini.

"Mereka akrab sekali, ya?" kata Kanji.

"Kalau yang seperti itu dibilang akrab, sepertinya ada masalah dengan otak atau penglihatanmu, Tatsumi." kata Akihiko tertawa kecil. Kanji menoleh kepada Akihiko, ia teringat sesuatu. Akihiko yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan bertanya, "Ada apa, Tatsumi?"

"Ah Akihiko-san, aku ingin berbicara sesuatu dengan kalian. Tunggu sampai Naoto-sama tidur dulu." kata Kanji berbisik ke telinganya.

"Naoto-sama? Hm... Baiklah!" Akihiko berjalan ke arah Mitsuru. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. "Tatsumi punya kabar baru. Tolong beritahu semuanya agar berkumpul saat Naoto-sama sudah tidur."

"Roger that."

Naoto menguap. Karena merasa dirinya mengantuk, Naoto meninggalkan ruang makan dan berkata, "Selamat malam semuanya! Aku ingin tidur."

"Silahkan kalau mau tidur, Naoto-chan!" kata Yukari.

"Baiklah." Naoto segera meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamar tidurnya di atas. Jadi, ia harus naik tangga dulu dan berbelok ke kiri dan memasuki sebuah pintu di bertuliskan "Naoto's Room". Ia menumpang tinggal di rumah keluarga Sanada sejak umur empat tahun karena katanya, ayah ibunya adalah kerabat mereka dan mereka meninggal. Naoto sendiri entah kenapa tidak dapat mengingat seperti apa wajah ayah ibunya. Setelah sampai di kamarnya, ia mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berenda berwarna biru. Kamar Naoto dindingnya bercat biru tua dengan sebuah lemari buku di sebelah sudut kanan, sedangkan pintu di sudut kiri. Berbagai buku pengetahuan, novel, komik, dan lain-lain tersusun dengan rapi. Di depan rak buku, ada sebuah tempat tidur sederhana dengan bantal dan guling yang masih tersusun. Di sebelah tempat tidur, ada sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar tapi, berukiran indah. Di meja itu terdapat kaca rias, pistol, vas bunga, dan lain-lain. Bajunya tergantung di gantungan baju di dinding di sebelah pintu.

Naoto merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Ia memikirkan pria yang tadi ditemuinya di taman sambil memandang ke langit-langit. 'Siapa namanya? Harusnya tadi aku tanya. Semoga aku bisa menemuinya suatu hari nanti...' pikir Naoto. Naoto akhirnya memejamkan matanya. Dalam beberapa menit, Naoto sudah terlelap.

Di suatu menara, Souji bersama Yosuke memandangi keindahan kota Yasoinaba dihiasi lampu-lampu dari atas menara di bawah sinar sang rembulan yang menunjukkan bentuk yang bulat penuh.

"Yosuke, apakah cinta itu?" tanya Souji sambil memandangi panorama yang indah ini.

"Cinta? Cinta adalah sesuatu perasaan menyayangi, ingin terus bersamanya dan akan melindungi dengan segenap hati orang yang kau sayangi tersebut dengan pengorbanan, mungkin termasuk nyawamu. Ada apa? Kau sedang jatuh cinta-" _dengan Putri Naoto, kan?_' Yosuke meneruskan kalimat-kalimat yang ia katakan dalam hati.

"Mungkin, ya. Ada seorang wanita yang manis dan setelah ku bertemu dengannya, aku serasa ingin terus bersamanya."

"Hehehe... Kalau begitu memang benar itu cinta. Oke, sampai besok kawan. Aku ingin pulang, ngantuk. Hoamm!" Yosuke menguap. Wajah lesunya menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat lelah. Ia segera berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Yosuke! Terima kasih!" kata Souji tersenyum hangat.

"Sama-sama, teman!" Yosuke membalas tersenyum. Ia akhirnya menuruni tangga sampai ke bawah dan menuju rumahnya yang berada di kota. Setelah sudah agak malam, Souji akhirnya juga turun dari menara melewati tangga.

Di rumah keluarga Sanada, sang pemilik rumah, Akihiko duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu. Sedangkan, Mitsuru, istrinya duduk di sofa di sampingnya. Fuuka, Yukari, Aigis, dan Ken duduk di sofa. Junpei, Kanji, Chie, dan Shinjiro berdiri.

"Ada berita apa, Tatsumi?" kata Akihiko.

"Tadi siang, aku disuruh bayar pajak oleh Letjen Takaya dan Mayjen Jin. Saat aku hampir ditangkap, seorang pria yang biasa disebut Blue Prince datang dan menyelamatkanku. Tapi, kami hampir kalah karena jenderal itu memanggil sebuah makhluk yang disebut Persona. Kami dilindungi oleh Persona lain yang dipanggil oleh orang yang baru datang. Dialah Pangeran Minato." cerita Kanji. Naoto yang jadi Blue Prince memang sebuah rahasia. Hanya Chie, Kanji, Yukari, dan Ken yang mengetahui rahasia itu.

"APA? Pangeran Minato Shirogane? Beneran gak salah lihat?" tanya Akihiko.

"Bener gak salah lihat. Dia buka jubahnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, kok."

"Wah, bagus. Kita harus mencarinya. Tapi, tak kusangka ada yang punya Persona." kata Mitsuru.

"Jadi anda tahu tentang Persona ini, Mitsuru-san?" tanya Kanji.

"Ya, aku malah punya. Semua yang ada di sini kecuali kau, Chie, dan Ken punya juga." jelas Mitsuru.

"Wah masalahnya makin besar, deh." kata Yukari.

"Pokoknya kita cari tuh Minato dan kalahkan Raja kurang ajar itu dengan kekuatan kita!" seru Junpei dengan semangat mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Tapi, pasukan Adachi juga ada yang punya Persona, dan Raja Adachi sendiri dengan anaknya juga punya." kata Shinjiro.

"Wah, gawat dong!" kata Ken.

"Pokoknya tetap semangat!" kata Junpei.

"Aku setuju!" kata Yukari.

"Baiklah, tak peduli lawan kita monster atau apapun. Akan kita kalahkan!" kata Kanji.

Keesokan harinya, sang perempuan berambut biru bangun dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa, ia langsung mandi dan menyikat gigi.

Naoto berjalan ke depan pintu. "Sarapan dulu-"

BUAKK!

Pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba membuat Naoto terpental ke belakang karena tenaga yang membuka pintu itu cukup kuat dan badannya yang kecil dan ringan. Ia memegangi hidungnya yang terasa lebih sakit.

"Naoto bang-eh sudah bangun? Kamu ngapain, Naoto? Sekarang bukan saatnya tidur-tiduran di lantai. Kamu bisa masuk angin." kata Yukari melihat Naoto yang terbaring di lantai yang dingin karena terpental.

"Aku bukannya tiduran di lantai, tapi terpental. Karena saat aku mau membuka pintu, Onee-chan buka pintu dengan tenaga kuat."

"Oh maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?" tanya Yukari. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku gak apa-apa kok. Ada apa?"

"Ah... Iya, Teddie yang ganteng itu mau dibunuh. Karena, diduga sebagai Blue Prince."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin!" Naoto pun mengambil peralatan-peralatannya yang biasa ia pakai-sebuah pedang yang agak ringan, sebuah pistol hitam legam, dan sebuah grappling hook yang sanggup menarik apa saja dan memakai topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Onee-chan! Sarapannya nanti saja!" Naoto langsung meloncat dari jendela kamarnya di lantai 2. Karena akrobatik yang diajarkan oleh seseorang, ia dapat mendarat dengan mulus tanpa terluka atau patah kaki.

"Tunggu dulu! Huh... Dia pergi lagi! Harusnya tidak kuberi tahu tadi." Yukari merasa khawatir.

Souji, sang pangeran Seta sedang berjalan di kota. Ia menengok kiri dan kanan mencari seseorang. Seorang wanita menghampirinya.

"Hai, my Sou-chan yang ganteng. Sedang jalan-jalan?" kata seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat dikuncir dua. Ia memakai gaun berwarna merah muda dengan rok selutut.

"Ah, okaa-san. Aku baru saja mau mencarimu, kau malah datang sendiri. Bagaimana konsernya di Tsukudo-cho?" kata Souji tersenyum lembut kepada ibunya, Rise Kujikawa.

"Syukurlah konsernya berjalan dengan lancar. Ada apa mencariku, my Sou-chan tersayang?"

"Cuma ingin memberikanmu hadiah. Ini bunga melati untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Sou-chan."

"Ng... Okaa-san. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya. Memang mau tanya apa?" kata Rise mencium bunga melati itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan jika sedang jatuh cinta? Ada saran?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Rise tertawa jahil dan berkata,"Ternyata Sou-chan sedang jatuh cinta ya? Hihihi... Katakan dulu seperti apa orangnya?"

"Orangnya manis, baik, dan terlihat maskulin, dan juga pemalu."

"Wah, pertama-tama harus lakukan rangsangan fisik dulu!" Rise tertawa jahil.

"Baik-eh... Rangsangan fisik?" tanya Souji. Semburat merah muncul di wajah tampan Souji memikirkan kata-kata 'rangsangan fisik' tersebut. Itu jarang sekali terjadi. Hanya Rise, ibunya yang dapat membuatnya seperti itu.

"Hahaha... Just kidding! Masa, udah sampai situ saja? Itu harusnya bagian terakhir. Pertama-tama, dekatkan dirimu padanya. Jika kau sudah dekat, nyatakan saja perasaanmu padanya. Kalau diterima, tentu kau senang dan hubungan kalian akan berjalan lebih lanjut. Kalau ditolak, tabahkan hatimu. Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan padaku. Mungkin, aku bisa membantumu."

"Terima kasih Okaa-san atas sarannya."

"Sama-sama. Sampai jumpa! Aku harus menyiapkan diri untuk konser di Mannen-cho."

"Tunggu dulu." kata Souji.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Okaa-san, kenapa kau tidak mau tinggal bersama kami lagi?" kata Souji dengan wajah serius.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Rise menundukkan wajahnya dan mencoba tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal dengan ayahmu karena beberapa alasan. Sayang sekali, aku tak ingin kau tahu alasan itu. Maaf, Souji-kun." wajah Rise agak sedih.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu. Okaa-san, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!"

"Kau juga, sayang!"

"Tentu saja!" mereka pun akhirnya berpisah jalan.

_Souji, ada sesuatu yang dilakukan ayahmu yang tak bisa kumaafkan. Adachi bukanlah orang lugu dan baik yang kau dan aku kenal dulu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menghentikan ulah Adachi dan menyelamatkanmu, Johei, Nagi..._

"Wah, gimana ya?" kata seorang pemuda berambut _raven-haired._

"Apanya yang gimana, Ryoji-san?" tanya si pemuda berambut coklat.

"Wah, Perdana Menteri dan Kolonel Hanamura, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rise sambil tersenyum. Ia menyadari kehadiran dua orang tersebut. Ryoji dan Yosuke terkejut namanya disebut. Mereka segera merespon dengan berjalan kearah pemanggilnya tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Rise-daibo, jangan memanggil kami seakan kau prajurit atau rakyat jelata." Kata Ryoji tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha, tak apa-apa kan? Cuma menghormati kalian berdua."

"Anda sedang apa di sini, Rise-san?" Tanya Yosuke.

"Oh aku habis konser di Tsukudo dan mau mengunjungi teman lama…"

**Chapter 3 End**

**Halooooo! Sudah lama gak update fic ini gara-gara UAS. Maaf kalau kelamaan. Wah, besok pengambilan rapornya. Entah kenapa, saya rasanya tenang-tenang saja. Well, enough with that topic.**

**Umm... Enaknya genre fic ini tetap Romance-Family atau Romance-Action ya?**

**Terima kasih kepada anda semua yang telah membaca fanfic gak bermutu ini. Special thanks to :**

**Tetsuwa Shuhei**

**naotoshirogane-chan**

**MelZzZ**

**dan Shina Suzuki**

**Atas review-nya yang berharga.**

**Salam hangat, Dark Hayato Arisato**


	4. Persona

**Chapter 4 : Persona ~Diri Sendiri yang Terbangun~**

**By : Dark Hayato Arisato**

**Disclaimer : P3 & P4 punya ATLUS!**

Sang wanita berambut biru pendek itu berlari dengan cepat bagai dikejar sesuatu. Jubah biru lautnya berkibar bagai bendera saat sedang berlari. Sedangkan, entah kenapa suasana sangatlah sepi. Tak ada penduduk kota di sana. Sesaat kemudian, ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Di sana, terlihat pria bermata kuning dan pria bermata biru dengan seorang pria berambut pirang bermata biru muda dipojokkan oleh kedua pria tadi. Ya, kedua pria itu adalah Takaya Sakaki dan Jin Shirato yang kemarin Naoto temui dan bertarung dengannya.

Sementara, beberapa penduduk sekitar mengitari mereka, memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Tak ada yang berani menolong karena takut ditangkap.

Naoto melompat ke arah Teddie dan mencoba menyerang Takaya dan Jin. Tetapi, mereka sudah menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Benar kan? Kalau kita menyerang penduduk desa, pasti yang asli muncul..." Takaya tertawa licik. Ia mengambil revolver di pinggangnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Naoto. "Kali ini kau tak akan selamat Blue Prince! Rasakan i…"

"HERMES!" teriak seseorang dengan suara lantang. Sesosok makhluk bertopeng muncul. Makhluk itu menyerang Takaya sebelum ia sempat menarik pelatuk revolver-nya.

Takaya-pun terlempar ke tembok. Setelah itu, badannya yang telanjang dada jatuh ke jalan abu-abu itu. Ia mencoba berdiri. Setelah berhasil berdiri, menoleh kesana-kemari dan berteriak, "SIAPA ITU? TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!" Jelas sekali dari teriakannya itu, ia terdengar sangat marah. Sudah dilukai kemarin dan hari ini juga. Benar-benar nasib yang sial bagi Takaya Sakaki.

"Aku di sini!"

Seorang pria bertopi hitam melompat dari atas gedung. Ia mendarat dengan selamat. Ia memakai topeng seperti Naoto dan membawa sebuah pedang. Dengan gayanya sok keren itu, Naoto dapat menyimpulkan siapakah itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Junpei Iori, pemuda yang selalu sok heroik dan pemberani. Mungkin Teddie, teman akrab Junpei tahu siapa itu.

Tapi, ternyata dugaan Naoto salah...

"Wow! Keren! Teddie diselamatin Blue Prince habis itu datang orang kaya Zoro! Nanti boleh minta tanda tangan, Zoro-san?" tanya Teddie dengan mata berbinar-binar. Naoto hanya sweatdrop.

"Tch, SIAPA KAU?" teriak Takaya.

"Takaya, tenang. Kendalikan emosimu!" kata Jin.

"Iya, iya."

"Mau tahu siapa aku? Kau boleh memanggilku Black Storm. Bwahahaha!" kata Junpei.

'Huh, kenapa selalu ada pengganggu, hari-hari gue lagi sial ya?' pikir Takaya. "Hypnos!" sang makhluk bersayap muncul lagi di atas Takaya.

"Jadi lo punya Persona? Persona apaan tuh! Jelek begitu! Hermes!" Persona milik Junpei muncul.

"Sialan Persona lo tuh yang jelek! Ziodyne!" setelah Takaya mengucapkan mantra itu, sebuah petir besar menyambar Junpei. Junpei menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Hah payah, serangan begitu mah kecil" kata Junpei dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Huh, sombong sekali kau, kau dan blue prince akan kami jebloskan ke penjara. Sekarang, Moros!" kata Jin.

Sesosok makhluk aneh muncul. Persona itu berwarna abu-abu metalik dengan dua kaki dan hanya memiliki satu tangan yang terpisah dengan badannya. Tangan itu memutari tubuhnya bak Bumi memutari Matahari. Kepalanya sangat aneh karena berbentuk seperti rolet.

"Persona kalian jelek-jelek ya? Hahahaha!" tawa Junpei.

"Tertawalah selagi bisa, Mudoon!" setelah Jin mengucapkan mantera itu, dari tangan Moros keluar sesuatu cahaya ungu-kehitaman. Cahaya itu meluncur menuju Junpei membentuk sebuah diagram.

"Awas itu berbahaya, Zoro, eh Black storm-san!" kata Teddie.

Tapi, terlambat Junpei terkena kutukan itu.

"Si... Sialan. Uh!" Junpei terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Thanks, Jin. Lo emang temen gua yang kuat!"

"Hahaha, ini sih gampang!" kata Jin sambil tertawa.

Takaya dan Jin berjalan ke arah Junpei yang tidak sadarkan diri. Tak disangka.

"Go, Kintoki-douji, Bufudyne!" sesosok makhluk yang bulat dan mempunyai cakar yang panjang muncul. Dari cakarnya meluncurlah sebuah balok es yang sangat besar ke arah Takaya dan Jin. Takaya menghindarinya dengan melompat ke kiri, sedangkan Jin melompat ke kanan.

"Sial, ternyata dia juga Persona-user." kata Takaya.

"Kenapa sih muncul Persona-user terus, sih? Ah, Tak apa-apa lah akan kubereskan yang ini juga." kata Jin.

"Teddie-san, tolong lawan yang satu lagi kalau kau punya Persona! Kalau kau mau lari, larilah!

"Aku tak akan lari. Akan kubantu kau, Blue prince -san."

"Huh, kalau begitu lawan aku, anak kecil." Kata Takaya. Takaya dan Teddie akhirnya bertarung.

Setelah itu, Naoto menghalangi jalan Jin ke tubuh Junpei yang pingsan. Naoto mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas Jin yang sedang berjalan tersebut secara vertical membuat Jin harus menghindar ke samping.

"Makan, nih!" Jin melempar sebuah granat ke arah Naoto. Hebatnya, Naoto memotong granat itu agar meledak sebelum mencapai tubuhnya dengan gaya cool. Naoto menyerang Jin dengan menebaskan pedangnya dengan cepat ke arahnya. Akan

tetapi, Jin terus menghindarinya dengan reflek yang cepat.

"Memang sulit sekali melawanmu dengan cara biasa. Moros!" sang makhluk aneh muncul kembali. "Agidyne!" sebuah api diluncurkan dari tangan Moros ke arah Naoto. Tapi, ia dapat menghindarinya. Iapun terus maju menyerang Jin. Moros menghilang.

"Sial..." Jin hanya terus menerus menghindar. Sulit untuk membalas karena dia tipe petarung jarak jauh. Dia mencoba lagi melempar granatnya, tapi selalu digagalkan Naoto dengan cara yang sama.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Naoto mulai kelelahan. Iapun menghentikan serangannya dan hanya berjalan dengan waspada ke arah Jin yang berlari menjauh darinya.

"Moros" Moros terpanggil kembali. Kali ini ia muncul di belakang Naoto. Ia menangkap Naoto dari belakang, sehingga Naoto tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

Naoto mencoba membebaskan diri tapi tidak bisa karena tenaga Moros.

"Diam dan matilah! Mamudoon!" dari bawah Moros muncul diagram keungu-unguan.

"Sial!"

"Ayo panggilah aku!" kata sebuah suara.

"Siapa?" tanya Naoto.

"Aku dirimu yang sebenarnya. Akan kulindungi kau."

Entah kenapa dari kepala Naoto muncul kata yang langsung disebutkan olehnya.

"Per... So... Na!"

* * *

"Ayo, Kintoki-Douji! Bufudyne!" sebuah es diluncurkan dari arah Kintoki-Douji ke Takaya. Takaya melompat ke samping untuk menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Hypnos, Mudoon!" cahaya keunguan meluncur ke arah Teddie. Teddie melompat ke samping.

"Ups, hampir saja! Bufudyne!" balok es meluncur lagi ke arah Takaya. Balok es itu ditembak oleh Takaya, agar pecah sebelum ia kena.

* * *

Sebuah makhluk biru dengan pakaian berwarna biru dan membawa pedang laser muncul di atas Naoto Shirogane. Makhluk itu dan Naoto dapat menahan serangan yang diberikan oleh Jin. Setelah itu, Moros menghilang.

"Mustahil seharusnya Mamudoon tak bisa ditahan begitu saja!" kata Jin terkejut.

"Huh, giliranku menyerang. Sukuna-Hikona, Vorpal Blade!" perintah Naoto. Sukuna-Hikona, Persona itu menebaskan pedang lasernya ke segala arah dengan kilatan-kilatan oranye. Jin dan Takaya tak bisa menghindar. Merekapun terkena serangan itu dan terpental.

"Urg, sialan!" kata Takaya terkapar di tanah.

"Ugh." keluh Jin.

"Hebat, Blue Prince-san! Kau bisa memakai Persona!" puji Teddie.

"Thanks, Teddie-san!" kata Naoto.

"Cih, lain kali kau akan kutangkap. Ayo, Jin kita masih ada tugas lain!"

"Ok."

Merekapun pergi dengan wajah kesal. Penduduk yang menghindar ketakutan melihat mereka lewat.

* * *

Minato sedang memainkan sebuah gitar. Minato dan Kaori masih berada di gubuk tak bertuan tersebut. Minato sedang bermain gitar dengan asiknya, sedangkan Kaori makan nasi goreng.

"Nii-san!" panggil perempuan berambut merah tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau tidak salah, sekarang bukannya ultah Naoto yang ke-16?"

"Ya memang benar. Hmm..." Minato menoleh ke arah pintu gubuk itu dan berkata, "Apa yang kaulakukan di situ, Ryoji?"

Pintu gubuk itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok pemuda raven-haired yang sok gagah dan sok keren.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata kau sembunyi di sini, Minato. Apa kabar?" kata Ryoji sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Siapa dia, Nii-san?" tanya Kaori.

"Oh dia perdana menteri Yasoinaba, dan juga kenalanku. Tenang dia baik!"

"Wah wah wah ternyata ada Putri Kaori juga di sini. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ryoji membungkuk sebentar dengan tangan di atas dadanya sebagai tanda hormat. Setelah itu, ia memperhatikan wajah Kaori. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tertarik untuk melihat wajah itu terus.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku terus?" tanya Kaori merasa dirinya diperhatikan terus.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus." kata Ryoji memalingkan mukanya. '_Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta pada Putri Kaori pada pandangan pertama? Ya ampun dia sangat manis._' pikir Ryoji.

"Sejak kapan kau kenal orang ini, nii-san?" tanya Kaori.

"Dia Kyouji Kuzunoha, bodoh!" jawab Minato.

"APA? Orang sok keren begini Kuzunoha? Impossible!"

"Wah kata-katamu menyakitkan hatiku, Kaori-chan!" kata Ryoji. Mendengar panggilannya, Kaori terkejut.

"Nga-ngapain ka-kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-chan'?" wajah Kaori memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa toh. Biar terkesan akrab. Hahaha!"

'Oh ada serangga pengganggu yang mencoba hinggap di Kaori-ku. Tapi, kenapa Ryoji? Gawat!' pikir Minato.

"Minato, sepertinya mereka berniat memberitahukan segala kebenaran itu hari ini." kata Ryoji.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kaori.

"Ya, Kaori-chan! Sayangnya, mereka tidak tahu ada penjagaan ketat secara sembunyi-sembunyi di makam itu. Mungkin, mereka tahu pasti ada seorang Shirogane atau pengikutnya yang akan datang ke sana." kata Ryoji.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus selamatkan mereka dan Naoto!" kata Minato.

**Chapter 4 TBC (Tuberkulosis eh, To Be Continued)**

* * *

**Kebenaran apakah yang akan diberitahukan kepada Naoto? Kenapa mereka akan ke sebuah makam?**

**Dapatkan jawabannya di Chapter yang akan datang!**

**Terima kasih kepada anda semu yang telah membaca fic hancur dan tak bermutu ini… Maaf atas keterlambatan update-nya! Saya lupa bilang kalau saya hiatus karena pergi ke luar…**

**Special thanks to :**

**tonageshiro-chan**

**Shina Suzuki**

**Kuroka**

**Atas Review-nya yang sangat berharga…**

**Salam hangat, Dark Hayato Arisato**


	5. The Truth and The Battle 1

Chapter 5 : The Truth and The Battle 1 ~Awal dari Perang Besar~

Summary : "Seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan saling jatuh cinta. Sungguh indah dan manis. Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika ada sebuah tembok tak terlihat yang memisahkan mereka? Apakah cinta mereka dapat terwujud?"

* * *

Seorang pria dewasa memakai pakaian kerajaan berwarna hitam sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana mewah berwarna emas. Sebuah karpet merah tergelar di lantai dari pintu ke arah singgasana sang raja. Di temboknya terdapat banyak lukisan-lukisan yang tampaknya mahal dengan pigura berwarna kuning keemasan.

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang berkacamata datang ke hadapan sang raja dengan langkah santai. Setelah memberi hormat ia berkata, "Ada berita untukmu, Raja Adachi. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang baru."

"Apakah hasil sumber daya alam kita meningkat, Ikutsuki?" tanya sang raja kepada pria itu. Ia melayangkan tatapannya yang paling tajam ke arah pria itu. Salah satu tangannya memangku wajahnya.

"Tentu saja, Adachi. Sumber daya alam kita meningkat. Devisa negara kita juga meningkat berkat ekspor dan kerjasama kita dengan kerajaan Technos. Tapi..." Shuji Ikutsuki terdiam sebentar. Nada suaranya menunjukkan keraguan. Ia menelan ludah. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Adachi penasaran. Ia memandangi Ikutsuki dengan sorot mata yang menyeramkan.

"Hasil perikanan, pertanian, dan perkebunan kita memang meningkat drastis. Tapi, hasil pertambangan kita menurun..." kata Ikutsuki dengan nada ketakutan. Ia membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Begitukah? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dalam pertambangan?" kata Adachi dengan wajah muram. Tangannya memegang dagunya.

"Tentu saja si Namatame. Dia memang lamban." jawab Ikutsuki sambil tertunduk. Ia melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan jam 11 siang.

"Suruh dia meningkatkan hasil pertambangan. Kita tidak mau kerajaan kita menjadi miskin, bukan?" Kata Adachi dengan sedikit membentak.

"Ya. Segera akan kubuat si lamban itu bertanggung jawab."

"Oh iya." Adachi teringat sesuatu. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan alat baru? Kudengar tadi pertama kali kau berkata 'menemukan sesuatu yang baru'. Apakah itu?" tanya Adachi penasaran dengan senyum tipis.

"Oh iya, saya tadinya ingin melaporkan hal itu." Ikutsuki teringat pada awal pembicaraan ini.

Sementara itu, ada seorang tentara masuk ke ruang singgasana. Langkahnya tidak santai, seperti ada sebuah bencana atau semacamnya. Setelah sampai di depan Adachi dan Ikutsuki, tentara itu memberi hormat dan segera berkata, "Jenderal Ikutsuki! Anda dipanggil oleh Kolonel Hanamura. Sepertinya ada masalah penting!"

Ikutsuki mengangguk. Ia segera berbicara kepada sang raja. "Aku permisi dulu, tuan Adachi. Ada masalah penting. Akan kulaporkan nanti." kata Ikutsuki sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan." kata Adachi dengan tatapan kosong dengan tangan mempersilahkan.

Segera saja Ikutsuki pergi dari ruangan itu sambil sedikit berlari.

"Hei pelayan!" kata Adachi.

"Ada apa, tuan?" kata sang pelayan sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku minta makanan yang ada kolnya." kata Adachi.

"Ba-baik, tuan."

* * *

"Jadi Ryoji, ada berapa orang yang menjaga makam ayah dan ibuku?" tanya Minato serius. Ia menaruh gitar akustik yang tadi dimainkannya di sebelahnya.

"Aku kurang tahu. Yang kutahu, ada banyak penjagaan di sana. Tapi tenang saja, ada Ryoji di sini! Soal itu sih mudah! Ada mata-mata yang kutaruh di antara penjaga-penjaga tersebut." kata Ryoji sambil tersenyum percaya diri dan memegang dadanya. Sementara, kekhawatiran terpancar dari wajah manis Kaori.

"Pokoknya kita harus selamatkan mereka!" kata Kaori. Tampangnya benar-benar menampakkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"Oke Kaori-chan! Tapi, sebentar..." kata Ryoji mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaori penasaran.

"Setelah diingat-ingat, aku punya masalah gawat! Aku akan mengabari kalian lagi secepatnya! Daah!" Ryoji melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum hangat dan keluar. Kaori membalasnya dengan tersenyum juga, sedangkan Minato diam saja.

* * *

"Sepertinya ada serangan dari arah timur oleh Kerajaan Secsie. Menurut mata-mata kita, ada 8.000 orang dan besok pagi mereka akan sampai di Bukit Ayanagi, tepat di depan benteng perbatasan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jenderal Ikutsuki?" ujar sang kolonel muda, Yosuke Hanamura. Nada suaranya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat.

"APA? 8.000? Kita tidak mungkin menyiapkan pasukan yang lebih dari itu dalam sehari!" teriak Ikutsuki. Ia terkejut sekali atas perkataan itu. Matanya terbelalak, seakan dapat meloncat keluar kapan saja.

"Bukan cuma itu, mereka beraliansi dengan Kerajaan Heavenell yang mengutus 2.000 orang! Bagaimana ini?" Yosuke memegang kepalanya, kebingungan. Ikutsuki semakin terkejut lagi.

"10.000! Brengsek!" Ikutsuki bangkit dan menggebrak meja. Setelah itu, dia langsung menyembur, "Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Terkutuk kalian, Kashiwagi dan Izanami." kekesalan mewarnai wajah Shuji Ikutsuki. Ia segera duduk kembali.

"Kira-kira kita harus bagaimana?" kata Yosuke dengan nada putus asa. Ia penasaran apa gerangan yang direncanakan Kashiwagi, ratu kerajaan Secsie dan Izanami, ratu kerajaan Heavenell.

"Entahlah. Saya tidak tahu apa yang-" omongan Ikutsuki terputus karena ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraannya.

"10.000 doang! Kalau 20.000 baru gawat. Tentara berkuda, tentara bergajah, pemanah, dan meriam saja sudah cukup." kata sang perdana menteri yang masuk dalam pembicaraan begitu saja tanpa permisi.

"Ah, Perdana Menteri! Apa maksudmu 10.000 itu kecil?" kata Ikutsuki terkejut mendengar itu. Bayangkan saja 10.000 orang menyerang. Jumlah yang sangat banyak. Tapi orang ini berkata 'kecil', apa dia tidak waras?

"Yah seperti yang kubilang tadi. Tenang saja, aku punya rencana Jenderal Ikutsuki, Kolonel Hanamura. Tapi, kita butuh beberapa orang. Mungkin, Mayor Dojima dan Souji." kata Ryoji sambil berpikir dan tersenyum licik.

"Apakah benar itu akan berhasil, Mochizuki? Kenapa tuan muda Souji juga ikut." tanya Ikutsuki penasaran.

"Tenang saja. Serahkan pada Ryoji Mochizuki, perdana menteri Yasoinaba yang jenius dan tampan ini! Begini-gini aku dijuluki 'Zhuge Liang* dari Inaba'. Kalau Souji sih pasti dia bakal ikut ke medan perang." kata Ryoji percaya diri.

"Apa? 'Zhuge Liang dari Inaba'? Kau mabuk ya? Sejak kapan ada orang yang menyebutmu begitu. Kau lebih pantas dijuluki 'Playboy Mabuk dari Inaba'." seru Yosuke.

"Ah, Yosuke gak seru, nih. Begini-gini, aku gak minum, lho!" kata Ryoji sambil tertawa kecil.

Yosuke sweatdropped. 'Tapi, kok perilakunya setiap hari seperti orang mabuk?'

"Yaudah, jelaskan rencana-" kata Yosuke terpotong oleh Ikutsuki.

"Apaan tadi? 'Playboy Mabuk'? Ahahahaha!" Ikutsuki tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menggebrak meja. Yosuke sweatdropped.

"Sudahlah, jelaskan rencanamu, Ryoji-san!" kata Yosuke tidak menghiraukan Ikutsuki yang sedang tertawa.

"Baiklah." kata Ryoji sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Naoto sedang berjalan di tengah kota. Tentu saja, ia memakai pakaian biasa. Kalau dia pakai pakaian Blue Prince, dia akan didatangi banyak orang. Antara penggemarnya (kebanyakan wanita karena tidak tahu kalau dia seorang gadis dan anak-anak) dan prajurit-prajurit yang berjaga di setiap sudut.

Naoto's POV

Hah, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Mereka licik sekali, menyiksa Teddie-san untuk membuatku datang. Tapi akhirnya, aku punya Persona. Ng... Rasanya kok aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting, ya?

Tiba-tiba di depanku ada seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu sedang berjalan agak jauh darinya.

Entah kenapa secara otomatis tanpa berpikir dahulu, aku mengejarnya. Lho? Kenapa sih aku ini?

Setelah sampai agak dekat dengannya aku memanggilnya, "Hai!" aku menyentuh pundaknya.

Si pemuda menghadap kearahku. "Ah. Kau kan yang ada di taman bunga waktu itu. Naoto, ya?" kata pemuda itu agak terkejut.

"Eh... Ah... Ya!" apa sih mauku? Mengejar orang begini.

"Hm... Aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, ya? Namaku Souji. Salam kenal, Naoto!" kata Souji sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Eh ya, salam kenal juga, Souji-san!" kataku dengan malu-malu. Lho? Kenapa aku malu? Akupun menjabat tangannya.

"Hehehe... Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Souji dengan tersenyum.

"Eh... Tidak sedang apa-apa. Ini jalan ke rumahku." kataku.

"Oh... Rumahmu di dekat sini, ya?" kata Souji.

"Tidak masih agak ke sana lurus lagi di Ricenter." jelasku.

"Masih agak jauh, ya? Kau punya waktu luang? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." kata Souji.

"Eh ya. Sebentar saja. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga aku harus pulang ke rumah. Jadi sebentar saja, ya?" entah kenapa aku ingin bersamanya. Sebenarnya mauku apa sih?

"Baiklah."

"Boleh tidak sebentar aku ingin ke toko alat musik itu? Aku ingin membeli biola." kata Souji.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa bermain biola, Souji-san?" tanyaku.

"Yah, tidak terlalu bisa." jawabnya.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar bermain?"

"Sejak aku masih 10 tahun. Aku jarang latihan. Sehingga, aku kurang bisa."

"Boleh aku mendengarmu bermain? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Hm... Boleh saja. Aku diajari ibuku. Dia adalah penyanyi, violis, dan pianis yang hebat. Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa main alat musik, Naoto?"

"Yah bisa. Aku bisa bermain biola dan piano. Itu saja."

"Wah, sama denganku. Ayo kita masuk!"

Kami berdua akhirnya masuk ke toko tersebut. Namanya toko alat musik ya, berbagai macam alat musik ada di sana. Ada terompet, klarinet, flute, biola, grand piano, upright piano, viola, cello, gitar, oboe, hapsikord dan lain-lain.

"Hm... Jadi kau bisa bermain piano, Souji-san? Kelihatannya kau jago." kataku.

"Ah tidak..."

"Selamat datang, sensei! Ada yang bisa kubantu? Atau kau ingin bear-main piano di sini, sensei?" kata pemilik toko dengan ramah yang ternyata adalah Teddie-san yang kuselamatkan tadi.

"Ahahaha... Aku hanya ingin membeli biola. Biola lamaku dipakai ibuku. Entah biola dia ke mana." kata Souji.

"Ah tapi tolong mainkan satu lagu saja, sensei! Satu lagi saja! Please!" kata Teddie.

"Baiklah Teddie-san." jawab Souji.

"Hore! Sensei bakal main!" Teddie meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

* * *

Souji sudah duduk di depan sebuah grand piano yang kelihatannya mahal.

Souji-san mulai bermain. Permainannya sempurna, dan indah. Rasanya aku pernah dengar lagu ini. Hm? Ah iya. Ini lagu Petit Chien Waltz dengan D-flat Mayor karya Chopin.

Permainan Souji-san selesai. Pengunjung toko yang sempat mendengar permainan itu dan Teddie-san bertepuk tangan. Ternyata, Souji-san jago main piano. Tidak seperti aku.

"Naoto, aku ingin mendengar permainanmu! Bagaimana kalau kau memakai biola baruku?" kata Souji.

"Apa? Eh tidak." kataku malu.

"Tidak usah malu. Ayo bermain!" kata Souji menyodorkan sebuah biola ke Naoto.

"Eh... Baiklah."

Aku menaruh biola di pundakku dan menjepitnya dengan dagu dan bahuku. Hm? Main apa, ya? Entah kenapa aku langsung menggesekkan bow ke senarnya. Aku malah jadi bermain Caprice no. 24 karya Paganini. Padahal itu susah. Apalagi bagian pizzicato**-nya.

Souji, Teddie, dan orang-orang lain mendengarkan permainanku. Aku bisa tenang dan bermain sampai akhir.

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan. Aku takjub dengan itu.

"Wah hebat kau, Naoto! Keren! Permainanmu bagus sekali!" komentar Souji.

"Ah terima kasih." kataku.

Setelah beres-beres, kami keluar dari toko.

"Tidak kusangka bakal lama di sini." kata Souji.

"Baiklah, Souji-san. Aku pulang dulu, ya! Terima kasih atas semuanya!"

"Baiklah sampai jumpa."

* * *

Aku akhirnya sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Sanada yang besar di saat hari masih siang. Rumah itu terlihat mewah dan indah. Bagian luarnya dicat dengan warna putih. Ada satu cerobong asap di bagian tengah rumah itu. Aku membuka pintu kayu itu dan masuk ke rumah yang bisa disebut sebuah mansion. Akihiko-san sedang duduk di ruang tamu yang mewah dengan 5 sofa hijau lumut, dan 1 meja kaca di tengahnya. Ia menyadari kehadiranku dan menyapaku.

"Naoto, akhirnya kau datang juga! Ngapain aja, sih? Kamu lupa ya, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu?" kata Akihiko-san.

Akupun terkejut. Ya, aku baru ingat sekarang bahwa aku berulang tahun yang ke-16 hari ini. Pantas saja, aku merasa melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Oh iya. Anda ingin merayakan pesta, ya?" tanyaku.

"Kan sudah biasa merayakan pesta di hari ultahmu?"

"Iya aku tahu. Baiklah, aku akan ke kamar dulu menyiapkan diri."

"Silakan saja. Kalau sudah ke ruang makan ya! Semua sudah menunggumu! Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Suatu tempat? Ke mana?"

"Rahasia. Pokoknya, persiapkan dirimu dengan apa yang akan kau dengar dan lihat."

"Persiapkan diri? Baiklah."

"Oh ya satu hal lagi. Pakailah gaunmu!"

"Eh? Pakai gaun? Kenapa?" Ya, aku tidak suka memakai gaun. Pakaian itu membuatku susah bergerak. Aku memang disuruh memakai pakaian laki-laki dan aku menyetujuinya. Pakaian itu membuatku mudah bergerak. Tapi, kenapa sekarang aku disuruh memakai gaun?

"Pokoknya pakai saja! Kalau tidak, uang sakumu akan kupotong!" kata Akihiko-san dengan nada mengancam.

"Baiklah, Akihiko-san." kataku dengan wajah lesu.

Akupun segera pergi ke atas ke arah kamarku. Aku mengganti baju yang biasa kugunakan dengan sebuah gaun biru indah yang biasanya berada di dalam lemari. Aku berdiri di depan cermin sambil menatap refleksi diriku. Kuakui, aku terlihat cukup manis bagaikan bunga di taman dengan gaun itu. Tapi, aku kurang biasa memakainya. Jadi terasa kurang enak.

3rd Person's POV

Sementara itu...

"Jadi kau benar-benar berniat untuk memberitahunya sekarang, Akihiko-san?" tanya Yukari dengan wajah serius.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji akan memberitahunya di Ulang Tahun yang ke-16."

"Apakah dia siap untuk itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, ia harus mendengar kebenaran ini sekarang atau tak akan pernah."

"Semoga dia siap menerimanya." setelah berkata itu Yukari pergi ke ruang makan di mana semua orang menunggu Naoto.

* * *

Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya Hayato Arisato!

Maaf karena update-nya telat! Saya banyak tugas!

Hanya itu saja. Thanks bagi semua yang sudah membaca terutama Kuroka-san yang telah me-review.

*) Zhuge Liang : ahli strategi militer yang terkenal pada periode Tiga Kerajaan (Three Kingdom) (220–280 AD). Ia menjabat sebagai perdana menteri Shu Han dengan kaisarnya bernama Liu Bei.

**) Pizzicato : teknik memainkan alat musik gesek dengan cara dipetik.

Terima kasih jika anda ingin mengklik tombol di bawah ini.


	6. The Truth and The Battle 2

**Forbidden Love?**

**By : Hayato Arisato**

**Warning : AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, Character Death**

**Disclaimer : P3 dan P4 punya ATLUS, FFn ini punya saya**

**Chapter **

**Chapter 6 : The Truth and The Battle 2 ~Kebenaran dan Perang Besar~

* * *

**

Sebuah kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda putih berjalan di sebuah jalan yang hanya ada tanah bukan aspal. Kuda-kuda itu diikat dengan tali berwarna hitam yang kelihatannya sangat kencang dan sulit untuk putus. Di kereta itu, duduklah Junpei Iori, sang kusir kereta itu, dan di dalam kereta duduk Akihiko Sanada, Naoto Shirogane, dan Mitsuru Sanada. Kereta itu mempunyai empat roda yang sepertinya dibuat dari kayu yang bagus. Kereta itu juga terbuat dari bahan besi yang tidak berkarat (mungkin yang biasa digunakan untuk mobil di dunia kita) dan dicat dengan warna putih. Kereta itu hanya mempunyai satu pintu dan jendela kaca. Tempat duduknya empuk berwarna merah. Kau pasti akan merasa nyaman jika duduk di dalamnya.

Naoto hanya duduk termangu menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang indah. Taman bunga, rerumputan, pegunungan. Tapi, ia terus memikirkan apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Akihiko terhadapnya dan kenapa ia disuruh memakai gaun, padahal biasanya disuruh memakai baju laki-laki. Ia terus berpikir apa yang akan dipertunjukkan. Hadiah? Kejutan? Walau ia memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela dan mencoba untuk tidak penasaran, tetap saja, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Di kejauhan, Naoto melihat sebuah tempat—sebuah reruntuhan, mungkin. Tempat itu sangat berantakan. Temboknya retak dan puing-puing bertebaran di mana-mana. Tapi sepertinya di situ dulu ada sebuah istana yang sangat megah. Sekarang, banyak tanaman rambat dan lumut yang tumbuh di sana.

"Junpei, berhenti! Kita sudah sampai di Paradies Palast." kata Akihiko. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang lengkung yang megah walau mulai runtuh. Di atas ada tulisan berwarna hitam yang berbunyi 'Tempat Peristirahatan Tiran Shirogane'.

Merekapun turun dari kereta tersebut. Naoto bertanya-tanya, ada apa inu? Kenapa aku dibawa ke sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya sebuah kastil?

"Baiklah, Naoto-sama. Kami akan menjelaskan rahasia keluargamu. Mari kita ma—"

"Tangkap mereka! Pasti mereka pengikut Shirogane. Pasti cewek itu putri Shirogane. Kita bakal dapat hadiah dari raja." seorang prajurit berbaju besi, memakai helm, dan membawa pedang keluar secara tiba-tiba. Ia juga diikuti beberapa prajurit yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka. Prajurit-prajurit itu maju ke arah mereka.

"Sialan! Ternyata di sini ada penjagaan!" Akihiko menghunus pedangnya. Diikuti Mitsuru dan Junpei.

Mereka bertarung. Akihiko menyerang salah satu prajurit dengan pedangnya dengan cepat. Tapi ditahan oleh sang prajurit. Prajurit yang lain menyerang dan Akihiko menghindarinya. Pertempuran terus berlangsung. Naoto tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya (karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi). Ia hanya diam saja. Aki, Mitsuru, dan Junpei terdesak. Tentu saja karena jumlah musuh lebih banyak.

Tiba-tiba, muncul kesatria bertopeng hitam yang mirip seperti helm yang hanya menutupi matanya membawa pedang yang panjang dan menyerang prajurit-prajurit.

"Siapa kau?" tanya salah seorang prajurit.

Tak ada jawaban. Ayunan pedangnya adalah satu-satunya jawaban kesatria tersebut. Dari belakang para prajurit, muncul seorang wanita berjubah putih gelap membawa sebuah naginata lalu menyerang para prajurit itu. Dan terakhir, seorang pria raven-haired muncul. Entah kenapa, para prajurit ketakutan.

"P-perdana menteri?" kata seorang prajurit. Beberapa prajurit berusaha kabur. Akan tetapi, ditahan oleh dua ksatria. Karena keahlian dua ksatria itu, semua prajurit itu kalah.

"Kau kan Ryoji Mochizuki? Kenapa ada di sini? Siapa kalian?" tanya Mitsuru kepada para pendatang.

"Ya aku Jenderal Agung Ryoji Mochizuki, Perdana Menteri Yasoinaba, Panglima Tinggi Angkatan Perang Yasoinaba, Duke Tertinggi Ayanagi, Ksatria Agung Orde Naga Biru. Kami datang ke sini untuk membantu kalian. Kalian pasti ingin tahu siapa dua orang ini." kata sang pemuda raven-haired.

Langsung saja, sang ksatria pria mengangkat topengnya dan menunjukkan wajah tampannya dengan rambut biru bergaya emo. Wajahnya sangat tenang. Ya, dia Minato. Ksatria perempuan membuka tudung jubahnya. Wajah cantik dan manisnya terlihat dengan rambut warna merah kecoklatan. Dia Kaori.

"Ka-kalian! Minato-sama! Kaori-sama!" kata Akihiko takjub.

"Ya, kami sudah kembali, Akihiko-san, Mitsuru-san, dan Junpei." kata Minato.

"Kalian sudah gagah dan jago bertarung rupanya. Saya tidak menyangka." kata Mitsuru.

"Dude, kau lebih jago dari aku." kata Junpei.

"Makanya banyak berlatih, Junpei." kata Minato.

Minato dan Kaori berjalan ke arah Naoto. Naoto sepertinya ingin segera bertanya 'siapa kalian?' tapi Minato sudah berbicara duluan. "Kenalkan Naoto, aku Minato Shirogane dan dia Kaori Shirogane. Kami kakakmu. Kau ingat aku, kan? Aku yang menyelamatkanmu waktu kau menjadi Blue Prince."

Naoto hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bingung karena secara tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya.

"Minato, Akihiko-san, Mitsuru-san, dan Naoto-san. Saya permisi dulu. Dah, Kaori-chan!" kata Ryoji.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana, Ryoji-kun?" tanya Kaori.

"Aku ikut perang. Secsie dan Heavenell beraliansi menyerang Yasoinaba. Kalau Yasoinaba direbut kerajaan lain, lebih susah lagi untuk Shirogane bangkit kembali. Doakan supaya kita menang, ya!" kata Ryoji.

"Kau harus menang, pak perdana menteri!" kata Akihiko.

"Oke. Good luck, Ryoji. Semoga seperti biasa, strategimu berhasil." kata Minato.

"Balik lagi ya, Ryoji-kun! Kalau gak balik awas, lho!" kata Kaori dengan nada mengancam. Tapi, wajahnya khawatir.

"Ah~ senangnya! Ternyata, Kaori-chan mengkhawatirkanku." kata Ryoji senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh! Sudah sana pergi." kata Kaori yang tiba-tiba marah-marah gak jelas dengan wajah merona.

'Wah kelihatannya, Kaori udah terpengaruh Ryoji, nih. Sialan! Tunggu! Sejak kapan aku jadi sister complex begini?' pikir Minato.

"Yaudah ya!" Ryoji akhirnya menaiki kuda hitamnya dan memacu kudanya untuk berlari. Akhirnya, Ryoji dan kudanya menghilang dari pandangan.

Naoto yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara. "Apakah kalian benar kakak-kakakku?" tanya Naoto masih tidak percaya.

"Ya, tentu saja, Naoto-chan. Untuk apa kami berbohong?" kata Kaori tersenyum. Langsung saja Naoto menerjang ke arah mereka untuk memeluk. Dia menangis seperti anak kecil (ingat saja kalau kau mengatakan ini, pasti dia bakal marah-marah). Minato dan Kaori membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa kalian pergi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naoto sambil menangis.

"Kami pergi karena suatu alasan." kata Minato sambil mengelus-elus rambut adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Mari kita masuk dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada gadis kecil manis ini."

"Bagaimana dengan prajurit-prajurit tadi, Minato-sama?" tanya Akihiko.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah dibayar oleh Ryoji untuk tutup mulut. Salah satu dari mereka mata-matanya. Ryoji punya banyak mata-mata, sih." jelas Minato.

Minato dan Kaori melepaskan pelukannya pada Naoto. Begitu juga Naoto. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke kastil yang kata Akihiko disebut 'Paradies Palast'. Naoto bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ditunjukkan dan diceritakan.

* * *

Hari sudah malam. Dua ribu lima ratus pasukan berdiri di depan sebuah benteng yang sangat megah. Pasukan itu bervariasi. Ada pasukan infanteri dengan pedang-pedang dan tombak-tombak yang panjang dengan perisai-perisai yang sepertinya sangat keras. Ada pasukan berkuda di barisan pasukan yang paling depan dengan tombak dan perisai seperti infanteri, hanya saja berkuda dan membawa bendera dengan gambar naga biru, simbol kerajaan Yasoinaba. Ada pasukan gajah dengan dua orang dengan yang seorang membawa senapan. Di benteng, meriam-meriam dan pemanah sudah bersiap-siap menembak. Yosuke dan Souji berada di depan pasukan-pasukan Yasoinaba bersama para kolonel dan jenderal. Mereka semua berkuda. Akhirnya, Ryoji Mochizuki dengan baju zirah lengkap dan berkuda datang ke depan.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Ryoji-san." kata Yosuke.

"Bagaimana? Semua sudah siap?" tanya Ryoji. "Bagaimana dengan musuh?"

"Semuanya sudah siap." kata Yosuke. "Infanteri, kavaleri, artileri, semua sudah siap. Kalau musuh... Menurut mata-mata, musuh sudah sampai di mana, Kolonel Bestiari?"

Sang kolonel yang ditanya menjawab, "Mereka sudah sampai di gunung Liebestraum. Sedang mendaki gunung. Mereka mendirikan kemah di hutan Aromatisch."

"Hmm... Berarti, sebentar lagi mereka sampai." kata Souji sambil memakai helm dan mencabut pedangnya.

Akhirnya, pasukan musuh datang dari arah Utara di depan pasukan Yasoinaba. Pasukan itu berjumlah sekitar 8.000. Ada pasukan bertombak, berpedang, pemanah, kavaleri, dan catapult. Ada yang membawa bendera bergambar bunga mawar, simbol kerajaan Secsie. Mereka sedang mengatur barisan.

2.000 pasukan lagi datang dari arah timur laut. Mereka juga sama seperti pasukan kerajaan Secsie, hanya saja ada tambahan pasukan gajah dengan dua orang di atasnya, yang salah seorang siap melempar granat.

"Akhirnya, musuh datang juga." kata Ryoji. Iapun memakai helmnya.

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Suasana terasa sangat serius dan menegangkan. Perang akan segera dimulai.

Jenderal pasukan Secsie yang bernama Shiro Ishida berteriak kepada pasukannya, "Kavaleri! Gelombang Pertama! Serbu!"

Terdengar suara terompet. Atas perintah Jenderal Ishida, 500 pasukan berkuda maju berkuda secepat mungkin ke arah pasukan Yasoinaba. Segera saja terdengar gemuruh langkah kaki kuda yang berlari ke depan, ke arah pasukan Yasoinaba. Tombak-tombak yang tajam dipegang secara horizontal.

"Pemanah! Bersiaplah!" seru Ryoji. "Pastikan kalian kena tepat sasaran, saat aku mengatakan... TEMBAK!"

Para pemanah meluncurkan panah-panahnya. Hujanpun menghujani para pasukan kavaleri Secsie. Hujannya bukan hujan biasa, tapi hujan panah. Hasilnya, sebagian pasukan kavaleri tersebut tewas dan beberapa lainnya terluka. Tapi, mereka tetap maju untuk menyerang musuh. Jarak antara pasukan Yasoinaba dan Secsie sekitar 200 meter.

"Demi Yasoinaba yang makmur dan tenteram!" seru Ryoji sambil mengangkat pedangnya ke langit dan lalu mengayunkannya ke depan. "Serang!"

"Hoo!" seru prajurit. Mereka segera berlari menerjang musuh dipimpin oleh Ryoji, Yosuke dan Souji. Yosuke menebaskan pedangnya ke pasukan-pasukan berkuda itu. Seorang kavaleri menyerang Yosuke dengan tombak. Tapi, Yosuke memotong tombaknya dengan cepat dan menebasnya. Pemanah berhasil membunuh banyak pasukan musuh.

"Catapult!" seru Jenderal Ishida. "Tem—apa?"

BUM! Sebelum catapult-catapult itu bergerak. Mereka sudah hancur terlebih dahulu karena tembakan-tembakan meriam.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak pernah melihat senjata seperti itu." kata Ishida. Ya, di negara mereka, mereka belum punya meriam. Penyebaran teknologi tidak merata di dunia itu. Alhasil, beberapa negara masih sangat tradisional.

Sepertinya pasukan-pasukan Yasoinaba sangat terlatih dan lihai. Mereka dapat mengalahkan unit-unit kavaleri dengan mudahnya. Souji melakukan serangan-serangan luar biasa. Ia menebaskan pedangnya ke arah beberapa orang kavaleri. Saat ia diserang, ia membloknya dengan pedangnya dan membalas serangannya. Aura biru bersinar di tubuh Souji.

"Izanagi!" seru Souji. Sebuah makhluk bertopeng membawa tombak muncul di atas Souji. Sepertinya dia adalah Persona-nya Souji. Izanagi menebaskan tombaknya untuk menusuk para kavaleri.

"Maziodyne!" seru Souji. Muncul petir-petir yang menyambar beberapa pasukan musuh. Kavaleri musuh tinggal sedikit. Korban yang jatuh di pihak Yasoinaba sangat sedikit.

"Gelombang Kedua! Infanteri dan Kavaleri! Serbu!" seru Jenderal Ishida.

Suara jrek-jrek-jrek terdengar saat pasukan infanteri maju secara perlahan dengan perisai dan tombak dipegang secara horizontal. Derap kaki kuda juga terdengar saat pasukan kavaleri dan beberapa jenderal-jenderal berkuda ke arah pasukan Yasoinaba.

"Pemanah dan Catapult!" seru seorang jenderal Heavenell, yang ternyata adalah Shinjiro Aragaki. "Serang pasukan Secsie!" ternyata mereka adalah pasukan Yasoinaba.

Tentu saja, orang-orang itu terkejut karena mereka dikhianati. Catapult dan pemanah Pasukan Heavenell membuang benderanya dan sebagai gantinya mengibarkan bendera Yasoinaba.

"Untuk Yasoinaba yang makmur dan tenteram! Semua unit! Serang!"

Mereka semua akhirnya bergerak menyerang pasukan Secsie yang sedang menyerang ke depan. Pasukan belakang berbalik dan bersiap menyambut serangan mereka.

"Hehehe... Rencana pertama berhasil! Ternyata Shinjiro dan para mata-mata melakukan tugasnya dengan baik." kata Ryoji yang sedang bertempur dan ia menusukkan pedangnya ke seorang jenderal dan menendangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana kedua?" tanya Yosuke yang berada di sampingnya membunuh seorang prajurit berkuda gelombang kedua.

"Sebentar lagi..." kata Ryoji.

Pasukan infanteri dengan perisai-perisai yang rapat dengan tombak horizontal sudah sampai di dekat mereka, sekitar 50 meter lagi.

Bum-bum-bum, suara meriam terdengar menghancurkan para prajurit infanteri. Pasukan gajah juga maju menyerang pasukan infanteri musuh dengan cara diinjak atau ditembak oleh senapan. Yang kau dengar di perang itu hanyalah suara bum-bum-bum meriam, derap kaki kuda, denting-denting pedang yang bertemu.

Yosuke bertarung dengan seorang kolonel yang bernama Mamoru Hayase. Pertarungan itu berlangsung seru. Karena mereka sama-sama kuat. Yosuke menyerangnya dengan serangan-serangan lihainya. Tapi, bisa ditahan dan dihindari olehnya.

"Kau musuh yang kuat. Aku sudah berkelana mengelilingi dunia untuk mencari musuh yang kuat. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu." kata Hayase sambil menyerang Yosuke dengan serangan yang kuat walau Yosuke menahannya dengan perisai.

"Heh. Suatu kehormatan bisa mendapat musuh yang tangguh dan bijaksana sepertimu." kata Yosuke sambil tersenyum. "Ayo! Kita selesaikan!"

Yosuke menyerang Hayase. Hayase menahannya dengan perisai. Ia membalas serangan itu dan menuju tepat ke badan Yosuke. Yosuke berhasil menangkisnya dengan pedang. Sungguh, pertarungan yang seru dan sulit untuk dilewatkan. Tapi, kita harus beralih ke pertempuran.

Beberapa gajah dan penunggangnya mati ditembak catapult. Beberapa meriam hancur ditembak catapult dan pemanah. Infanteri musuh banyak membunuh pasukan Yasoinaba yang sudah kelelahan. Korban berjatuhan. Perang berkobar dengan seru dan sengit. Pasukan Yasoinaba yang kalah jumlah tapi lihai terus melakukan perlawanan.

"Bagaimana Ryoji-san?" tanya Souji, "Sepertinya rencana kedua harus diluncurkan dan sepertinya langit dan keberuntungan berpihak pada kita."

Hujan turun tidak terlalu deras. Souji berkata bahwa hujan itu hujan keberuntungan. Apakah yang direncanakan Ryoji?

"Sepertinya ya." kata Ryoji, "Seluruh pasukan! Mundur ke Benteng Ayanagi!"

Terompet ditiup sebagai tanda mundur. Seluruh pasukan Yasoinaba berlari ke arah gerbang benteng. Ryoji, Yosuke, Souji, Shinjiro dan beberapa pasukan lainnya menghadang musuh agar semua pasukan dapat masuk ke pintu gerbang.

"Souji!" seru Ryoji.

"Ya! Aku mengerti!" jawab Souji. Ia memacu kudanya ke arah barat diikuti beberapa orang kavaleri untuk mengawalnya. Akhirnya semua pasukan, termasuk Ryoji, Yosuke, dan Shinjiro sudah memasuki benteng dan gerbangnya sudah ditutup. Ada yang lolos masuk, tapi tentu saja terbunuh dengan mudah.

* * *

Bagaimana dengan Souji? Ia berkuda ke arah barat dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah bendungan. Di sana sudah ada penjaga bendungan.

Ia naik ke bendungan dan berseru kepada para penjaga, "Buka bendungan!"

Akhirnya, pintu bendungan dibuka. Karena hujan, air sungai meluap.

* * *

"Siapkan alat pendobrak pintu!" kata seorang jenderal yang bernama Hagare Kagekatsu. Alat pendobrak disiapkan dan maju ke arah gerbang.

"Hahaha! Mereka mundur!" kata jenderal Kagekatsu yang berada di samping Jenderal Ishida.

"Tapi aneh. Mereka tidak seperti orang yang mau menyerah." kata Ishida." Hmm... Hujan ini dan beberapa dari mereka berlari ke arah barat. Hmm... TIDAK!"

"Ada apa, Ishida?" tanya Kagekatsu kebingungan.

"Aku punya firasat buruk dan sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk menghentikannya." kata Ishida. "Coba saja aku menyadari hal ini terlebih dahulu. Mereka melakukan serangan air. Semua unit! Mundur!" Ishida memacu kudanya ke arah bukit.

Terompet ditiup sebagai tanda mundur. Para prajurit kebingungan (tentu saja, mereka sedang mau menang, tapi disuruh mundur). Tapi terlambat, banjir bandang sudah datang. Menerjang mereka bagai sebuah tsunami. Prajurit-prajurit berteriak dan catapult-catapult dan alat pendobrak pintu hancur diterjang air.

Serangan itu menghanyutkan banyak pasukan. Sudah dipastikan, Secsie kalah. Pasukan yang tersisa, termasuk Jenderal Ishida dan Jenderal Kagekatsu mundur ke kemah mereka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati kemah utama mereka terbakar dengan pasukan-pasukan yang membawa bendera Heavenell dan bersenjata lengkap dan cukup canggih berdiri di depan kemah itu.

Salah seorang jenderal gagah dengan helm yang menutupi wajahnya yang bernama Ameno Sagiri berkata, "Kerajaan Secsie sudah kalah kepada Heavenell. Menyerahlah! Kami punya banyak pasukan!"

Dan akhirnya pasukan Secsie yang tersisa menyerah tanpa syarat.

* * *

Naoto, Minato, Kaori, Akihiko, dan Mitsuru berjalan di dalam istana Paladies Palast yang sudah tak terawat. Sedangkan Junpei, menjaga kereta kuda. Yang ada di istana itu hanyalah karpet-karpet yang kotor, puing-puing, baju zirah yang bertebaran, dan tanaman rambat.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan kebenaranmu, Naoto. Sebenarnya kau adalah putri keluarga Shirogane." kata Akihiko. Naoto terkejut tidak percaya.

"Jadi, aku anak dari raja yang kejam itu, ya?" kata Naoto tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Dia bukan raja yang kejam." kata Mitsuru, "Justru sebaliknya, Johei Shirogane adalah raja yang sangat bijaksana. Yasoinaba mencapai masa kejayaannya di bawah pemerintahannya. Tapi Adachi Seta yang seharusnya teman baiknya, mengkhianati dan membunuhnya. Adachi membunuh seluruh keluarga Shirogane. Kami hanya dapat menyelamatkan kalian."

"Jadi, dia merebut hak kekuasaan dari keluarga kami?" kata Naoto dengan kebencian membara.

"Ya. Makanya, semoga saatnya akan datang untuk merebut hak kita kembali." kata Minato, "Apakah kau mau mengatakan kata-kata pada ayah dan ibu?"

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang terbuka. Di tengah tempat itu terdapat dua makam. Makam itu tidak terawat dan bernama.

Naoto tahu itu makam ayah dan ibunya. Ia berjalan ke arah makam itu. Ia menangis di depan makam itu.

"Ayah, ibu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya sambil menangis terus. Minato dan Kaori maju ke samping Naoto.

"Ayah, ibu. Kau bisa lihat kami ada di sini? Apakah kau ingin kami merebut kekuasaan kembali?" kata Kaori.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya, Minato-sama. Untuk merebut kembali hak kekuasaan pada Shirogane." kata Akihiko, "Kita punya pasukan yang cukup banyak. Tinggal mencari beberapa lagi."

"Benar, Akihiko-san. Tapi, kita harus punya perencanaan terlebih dahulu." kata Minato, "Sepertinya, sekarang kita harus pulang. Sudah malam."

Semua kembali. Naoto, Akihiko, Mitsuru kembali ke kereta kuda. Junpei sudah menunggu di sana. Minato dan Kaori naik kuda.

Naoto masih tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Selama perjalanan pulang, Naoto hanya terdiam. Sepertinya terpukul. Ia hanya duduk diam dengan wajah putus asa memandang keluar jendela.

**Chapter 6 End

* * *

**

Akhirnya saya update... Susah juga bikin deskrip perang. Karena, emang pada dasarnya sy gk jago bikin deskrip T.T

Karena gak tau ditambahin apalagi. Perangnya jadi kelihatan pendek banget!

Thanks kepada semua yang telah membaca terutama** Mari Mikuzu **dan **Azurerin **atas Review-nya yang berharga dan membuat saya bersemangat!

Saya akan coba untuk update secepatnya!

Bersediakah anda me-review fic gaje dan abal ini?

**Salam hangat kepada semua pembaca yang terhormat,**

**Hayato Arisato  
**


End file.
